Martians (The Silver Dragon)
The Martians, which are the indigenous race of the planet Mars, are similar to the cephalopods, gastropods, and mollusks of the planet Earth, yet appear to have the composure of an early human. Appearance Martians have no hair whatsoever and have slimy, shiny green sking. The male's head is round and circular at the end tip, like an octopus', yet a female's is elongated much more so, as their head's contain an organ that is used in the reproductive system. Both genders have slit eyes in the front, which are all black. The have nostril slits directly below this, yet they have an obvious lack of a mouth. In it's place, they have slits on their elongated neck that serve the purpose of filter feeding through the air constantly, giving Martians just enough of the little food that they need. Inside these slits, there are small organs that transmit sound waves, which allows the Martian to talk and form sounds with the opening and closing of these slits. Below their neck is their first shell. It is a perfect sphere in shape and is a different shade for each Martian. Though the color is usually a shade of red, pink, or purple, on very rare cases there can be blue shells. Through holes on the right and left side emerge their long tentacles similar to those of octopi. They serve as arms and also have tips that have the ability to divide into up to ten sections, giving the appearance of many fingers. Through a hole at the bottom of the first shell comes the belly area, which is actually just a thin rod of cartilage, veins, and slimy skin. This rod goes through a hole into the next shell, which is of the same color as the first one. This one is of a slight ovular shape. Through a hole in the back comes the Martian's tail, which is as long as the Martian is tall. From the other two holes come the legs, which are more similar to human legs. They have strong pieces of cartilage in them that create a joint where the knee would be, but the flexibility of cartilage still gives it the appearance of rounded legs. On the inner side of the left ankle for every Martian is what a human calls the anus. It has a flap of slimy skin to keep it covered from the elements and infection. On the inner side of the right ankle are the reproductive organs. This is the male's sole reproductive organ and one of the two of the woman's. Both are covered with a flap of skin until the time is right for use. Though their legs look weak, the mechanisms working them give them insane speed, reaching up to 76 mph. Society Martian society is based off the principle that males are the dominants of the species due to their superb strength. However, due to a number of revolutions, females gained more rights, but the right of leading the planet is still held by males, except for one exception happening two thousand years before the time of the current King of Mars. Age Limit Martians generally live up to 350 years of age, yet the record has been set at 742. Language All Martians speak the same language, Martīje, yet there are several different dialects.